


Please and Thank You's

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Mild Angst, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Always mind your Please and Thank You's.</p><p> </p><p>Stanford has trouble saying Thank You.<br/>Stanley has trouble saying Please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please and Thank You's

**_ Please and Thank You's _ **

Always mind your Please and Thanks You's  
Or else you kiddo's beware,  
If you don't mind your Please and Thank You's  
Try it, please, I dare

If you don't say Please  
And instead insist gimme with two e's  
If you don't say Please  
All your money will be given to me

If you don't say Please  
Your family will kick you out and never let you back  
If you don't say Please  
You'll get a burn seared 'cross you're back.

If you don't say Thank You  
It may feel good at first  
If you don't say Thank You  
And grind your brother's feelings into the dirt

If you don't say Thank You  
You'll push your brother away  
If you don't say Thank You  
His memory will fly away

So always kids, mind your Please and Thank You's  
Else all will be gone  
Unless you mind your Please and Thank You's  
The twins won't make up and everything will be wrong.


End file.
